Not Useless!
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Three girls from the richest families arrive in Konoha High to find a 'puppet-husband'. Little do they know that their first candidate will be their last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This story is based on an alternate universe and by alternate universe I mean it as in a high school setting (I know, brace yourselves if you decide to keep reading.) Of course it'll be a romantic/comedy kind of genre because I can't get more unoriginal than that but that's what sells and I love it when people read my stories because that's also a fun part of writing fan-fics. I do it because I love it and I keep doing it because people are actually reading this garbage. Anyways. Enough rambling let's go! Oh wait, I'm not funny so you're going to have to really brace yourself. Okay. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The end of summer break arrives which marks the beginning of another semester for the golden fox and his two friends. Schools been a touchy subject for Naruto because he never felt a connection between 'real-life' and 'education'. He believes there are other things out there that he can learn to survive. He had his shoulders slouching with his back pathetically leaning forward. There's a tiny, shaky curve at one side of his lips and his eyes blissfully enclosed.

Naruto has two childhood friends he knew as long as he can remember. They forever stood at his side when times were especially tough. Neji, the 'older-brother' of the two, chuckles wisely at Kiba, the wild side in their friendship. Kiba brought up an interesting subject concerning the arrival of three new students at Konoha high. They were rumored to be from very rich families and are actually looking for a worthy 'commoner' to be what people call a 'puppet-husband'.

"I swear!" Kiba exclaims, raising both his hands in the air. "There are three loaded rich girls coming to our school and if you don't jump on board Neji, I swear I'm going to leave you in the dust."

Neji smirked as he rolled his **beautiful chestnut colored eyes**. "Even if that was true. You'll be nothing but a figurine or a play-thing for these girls. Do you have no honor?"

"Who needs honor when you got cash. I'd buy a crap-load of 'honor' if you think it's so important." Kiba explains. He reaches around the depressed Naruto and had his arm around Neji's neck, an act that made Neji resoundingly upset. Kiba ignores him and carries on since he felt there was something Neji needed teaching in. "These are 'rich girl's' we're talking about Neji. The more money a broad has means the less brains she has. No lady born rich stays smart because they don't need to. They're 'daddies little girl' or some nonsense like that."

Neji lifts Kiba hand off of him since he didn't like being touched and dropped it away from him. "You underestimate statuses like rich people underestimate commoners." Neji pointed out. He dusted himself off and continued walking in the direction to school. He's an honor student which means money isn't a worry for him. He dreams of making money through the businesses that he lifted into the air. Money can by you everything but the satisfaction that produced it. That had to be earned. He worriedly glances at his friend Kiba for a second but shook it off and continued on his track.

Kiba was shocked. He watched Neji walking away and glared confusingly at him. "Then I'm just evening out the scales, aren't I? I'm not doing anything wrong - actually - I think people should thank me for standing up for the common folk. I'm not book smart but I'm street smart. We don't have the same opportunities but if there are opportunities then you can sure as hell promise yourself we'll fine it and Naruto's the same as me, aren't you Naruto?"

"Uuuuu~" Naruto moans. He was several feet behind them clenching painfully unto his stomach. Neji and Kiba both worriedly run to the third member of their party to see what was the issue but Naruto just had a stinging painful expression on his face. There were beads of sweat forming from his forehead and his breathing didn't sound too good. Neji pressed his hand to his wounded friends head and looked grave. "He has a fever…" Neji revealed.

"No-…" Naruto cuts him off. His eyes barely opened. "It's worse than that…"

"Hush Naruto, you need all the strength you can get." Neji beamed at him but Naruto slowly and painfully shook his head with all the strength that he had. "No…this needs to be out in the open…" Naruto struggled to say but he was now running on sheer willpower to keep talking. "Kiba…where are you Kiba?" Naruto called out. He was reaching out at the air and Kiba ran to his side, holding his friends hand tightly. "I'm here Naruto. Whatever you need man I'll get it for you." Kiba assured him with a sad smile.

"You know that I live alone right…?" Naruto coughed and Kiba nodded, "Yea bud…I should have been there for you. It was a matter of time before you got yourself sick…I failed you as a friend…" Kiba cried as he tried to fight back his tears.

"No…I'm fine but something else isn't…there's these two girls who moved into my apartment this summer and they started terrorizing me. They stole my stuff, broke into my house, got me kicked out my apartment to throw a party…they basically ruined my whole vacation."

Kiba felt his face turn red with anger as he stood up to walk it off. As he walked back and forth in a steady pace until he looked back at Naruto with fire in in his eyes. "Tell me the name. I'll get em. All I need is a name." Kiba growled. Naruto waved him off once again. "That's still isn't the problem." Naruto confirmed. Kiba calmed down a little and now looked a little annoyed. "Then what is it Naruto?" He asked.

"Remember that limited edition manga you lent me?" Naruto explained slowly. Kiba knew just what he was talking about and suspiciously crossed his arms on his chest. "Yea…they were good right?" he eyed Naruto carefully. His aggression starting to change towards a different direction and it was aiming at the fox's head. "You kept them in a safe like you were supposed to right? I can't have the manga gone Naruto. I'll kill you. I swear to god I'll kill you."

"I did…" Naruto quickly spoke to calm Kiba down. "I put it in the safe and everything."

"Good." Kiba smiled. "That's good…"

"But…" Naruto quickly added. "They had a blowtorch you see…"

Kiba snapped and bolted to Naruto at an impressive speed. Had Neji not been right next to Naruto no one knew what would have happened. Neji grabs Kiba by the arm with his eyes closed peacefully. He always had to break the two apart and was a calm mediator for them both. Kiba released Naruto hesitantly and then stepped back, restraining himself with everything in him as to not rip Naruto limb from limb. The sad part about it is that Naruto would have allowed him to. The manga Kiba lent him was more than just good manga. It was a limited edition 'Hinata yo yuuchi', an anime series adaptation that's really popular in Japan. A single page of that novel can feed a whole village for a month.

"Kiba. Restrain yourself." Neji warned. "There's no reason to kill a friend over something like that. Friendship is priceless."

Kiba pushed Neji off of him and stepped aside to cool down again. Naruto was in tears and his sickness miraculously vanished. He sat up with his hands on his face, bawling. Neji placed his hand on his friends shoulder assuringly and patted him on the back. "It's okay Naruto. You tried your best to save it, it's okay." Naruto slowly peeked between his fingers at his kind friend which made him shed more tears. "Which is why what I'm about to tell you hurts much, much more." Naruto said depressingly.

"Neji…" Naruto whispered. Neji glanced at his friends expression as he slid his hands onto his lap with a defeated look and knew exactly what was going to come out his lips next. He stood straight up and stepped back, frightened for the outcome. "No…" he shivered to himself. "No…Naruto tell me it isn't so!"

Naruto nods his head slowly and slumped further to the ground as he said it. "They took your D.V.D's Neji. I tried to stop them but they forced me to."

If Kiba's manga could run a village for a whole year, Neji's D.V.D's could supply a whole country for a whole year. Neji smiled, his image as the 'calm' one slowly evaporated into nothing and he walked back slowly until he felt his back hit against the walk. He slumped to the ground and was sitting, his hand on his head questioning life. He blankly stares into the air and his once, beautiful, chestnut colored eyes went plain and white as snow as if he had gone blind. Naruto crawled to his friend, begging for forgiveness as their roles switched and this time Neji was having a life and death situation.

"Neji! I'm sorry!" Naruto cried out. He raised his hands over to the skies and asked god a question which is asked in every successful fan-fic ever. "Why god, why!" Neji's spirit was slowly dispatching itself from this world and into heaven as a small, hovering angel stood behind him. He tilts his head to the side, looking lifeless but whispered the words that would echo in Naruto's memories until the moment of his death. "I will always be your friend Naruto…so please…don't forget me."

Naruto could only watch as one of his closest friends slowly died a painful death. He felt like he couldn't cry anymore and he dried out. It was until Kiba interrupted their moment while he was staring into his watch. "If we don't leave now we'll be late." Naruto couldn't believe Kiba was still thinking about school after the death of Neji but when looking at where Neji's corpse was supposed to be, it had vanished from thin air. Naruto looked back and saw his two friends walking normally down the road and towards school, not mad at all.

Naruto stood up and followed behind them until he caught up. "Wait…so you guys aren't mad at me?" He asked the both of them.

"Don't get it wrong…" Kiba quickly answered. "I was really going to kill you but now that I got a clear head…I guess it doesn't matter as much as our friendship." He revealed. Neji shot a thumbs up in the air to say he was cool with it too. Coming back from the dead meant you it'd take a while to make your body function normally so Naruto understood.

Naruto smiled, pleasantly surprised. He thought he had to change names after telling them that. "Thanks guys. Here's to a new semester!" he cheered and his friends both showed their enthusiasm as well.

* * *

A/N: That's not the end of the chapter.

* * *

"Oi…" Kiba whispered behind Naruto since they sat behind the fox. Neji was back to normal and studying at the side of them. He was able to speak but his chestnut colored eyes is no longer a trait he possessed. It didn't stop him from getting girls attention but he was still cold towards that sort of thing, prioritizing education first. Naruto looked behind him towards Kiba.

"I heard from Shino that the girls are supposed to be here at any moment now." Kiba revealed with a pervy smile. "Get your best face on Naruto, you'll need it because I'm aiming for all three of them."

Naruto chuckled and accepted the challenge. "In your dreams…" He laughed.

Irukai had left for a supposed 'special-meeting' some time ago and the door had opened and Irukai walked in with the three 'rumored' girls that was entering Konoha high. Naruto didn't know the first girl but she was really cute but the other two…

Naruto stood up from his chair and pointed at the blond and pink broads with a terrifying expression. He looked desperately at Kiba and Neji while creating a scene. "T-T-That's them!"

* * *

A/N: Okay…this is the real end of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

In front of him, standing in a cutesy manner and acting as if everything was fine were two out of the three girls who ruined his precious summer vacation. Summer are the days when a man digs deep inside his soul and discovers his personality and traits in the most authentic way possible…but that was all stolen from him. He was to enjoy the fruits of the highest quality manga and D.V.D adaptations the world has ever seen, just remembering it returned him to darker days for a moment but those days are behind him. Through the help of his closest friends, he managed to reinvent himself into a better man and now ever-so ready to take on the task in front of him.

Gritting his teeth, he stares with hot fire in his eyes that grew like wildfire deep within a dark forest. "Oi, oi." Kiba looks to his friend to calm his down and as he reached to touch Naruto's shoulder he suddenly felt the hair on his finger burn to a crisp by just hovering over him. Neji stood up, a book still on his face as he grabs a fire extinguisher and washes him down with white foam. Afterwards, he casually walks by his seat without being seen nor heard. Neji had a reputation of being a lone-wolf even though he hung out with the two most wildest people in the school. No one bothered him besides a thousand love letters in his shoe locker.

Naruto sat down after being cooled down but he still stared threateningly. He will never forget for as long as he lived. "I'll get you for this." He mouthed. The two girls cleverly rolled their eyes with brows raised. They were obviously not worried about what some commoner could do. However, saying that they weren't thinking something diabolical at the moment was an understatement. They live with this 'confident' boy in an apartment, basically a secret location for no one to know and even if Naruto opened his mouth, none of their fathers enemies would ever look to a commoner for information. It was the perfect plan. Besides it being a hiding spot it was also a personal playground and at first arrival, both girls were kind of upset to find the apartment filled with elderly folks that use the condo as a retirement home. That was until they found Naruto.

Iruka, who had enough of this, ignored Naruto with a disappointed expression and cleared his throat. He had a stack of papers in front of him and planned to go through with these lessons ASAP. The new students are already hogging a lot of the time so he looked at them appropriately. For girls who were accused of despicable things, they were awfully polite and well thought just by the simple gestures they would commit and for good reason. As much as they looked down on 'simple folk' they placed a high standard for themselves and considered punishment for not reaching that standard as death or even acts far exceeding death.

Ino stepped up first, her blond hair and hourglass figure was a treat for anyone watching. She had her hands tied in front of her, mimicking something holy and aced it. "I am Yamanaka, Ino. My father owns the Yamanaka spy corps. It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope we can all be friends" She playfully said. The Yamanaka spy corps are known to set up security cameras among various situations. From cameras in an average apartment to camera's at the biggest banks in the world, including banks in foreign countries. They control an immense amount of power internationally, known to hold private information on just about anybody.

Iruka issued her seating arrangements and the next one moved forward. The pink haired girl with just enough curves to knock you out. All these girls were pretty and well shaped but solely comparing looks she outclasses the ladder. Ino has a nicer body but whatever Sakura lacked, she made it up with her face. "Sakura Haruno here! My father owns the local dojo in town! I hope we can get along well!" she added. Haruno Dojo, a local dojo in the city but that's not what made her family so special. Sakura's father was not only a Dojo master but the main boss of the Yakuza, a mult-national gang that holds ties that goes as far as the emperor himself. She's basically a mob-boss daughter who values independence and free will, even if someone managed to bypass the Yakuza death machines they call members, getting the girl to like you herself was an even bigger challenge. "Thank you for having me!"

Iruka did the same with her, offering no special treatment and showed her to her seat. The next and final girl was the only girl Naruto didn't notice from the two. She had straight hair and clear eyes, huge tits that made Sakura's and Ino's cry in shame but was timid and shy. For someone so blessed…she wasn't working with what she had well enough. Regardless, everyone in the room didn't think that mattered too much, especially the male population. "I am…" the girl paused. She looked around to see so many new faces and so many different people that she was used to and she felt like she was going to break. "My name is…" the girl paused again. "…Hinata H-" she couldn't finish it.

Naruto noticed at the side of him that Neji had stopped writing and he looked up. Naruto felt he had already missed more than half of the show, why is he taking interest now? Is he interested in her? He decided to play detective while the eager Iruka, who wanted to start his class, tried to guide Hinata through the process. Naruto, in his own little world, tried to piece the puzzles together.

Okay…no one thought any of the girls were hotter than the other, it was like choosing a basket of fruits of which one you liked the best when you're a fruit maniac. So what exactly made Neji stick his head up. Was it the big breast, the pale white skin, the straight hair? Maybe he's into smart kids like himself. So much for opposites that attract…wait a second…now that I'm thinking about it. The two look exactly alike, well, not alike. Alike isn't the right word for it. What word am I looking for. Alike. Alike. Alike…related? No way…is Neji…does Neji?

Naruto finally pieced everything together and drifted back to the real world. He glanced over to Neji and saw that he was having a tough time embracing it. Hinata was still having problems saying her name and that was when Neji stood up to fulfill his role…his destiny. He stood up in front of the class which was so rare it was like seeing a shooting star. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could mutter a word, Naruto stood up as well and said. "I like your big breast…"

Neji shot a look at Naruto as the attention drifted from him quickly. Once Hinata got a good look at him she felt herself becoming a little confident and Neji's plan to reveal himself as her cousin was no longer needed. Neji sat down dumbfounded. He looked over to the side and saw Naruto standing there and for a moment he felt like Naruto sacrificed his entire high school career to save his. If Neji had said he was a relative to the new hot three he would be grouped with them…and that would mean his quiet life of being a student for the sake of academics would disappear forever. He would be distracted too much and his whole way of understanding things would disappear. His way of life…was saved by Naruto.

Before Iruka could throw his shoe at Naruto, Hinata finally spoke in full sentences. "My name is Hinata and this is the first time I'm not home-schooled. I hope to be friends with you all and hope to have fun times ahead of us!" She bowed her head quickly with a face full of read as Naruto sat back at his seat, already hearing murmurs of ridicule. He felt a pat at his shoulder and looked to see Neji softly smiling at his friend. "Thank you…" he said quietly. After that, Naruto didn't feel so bad. He saved his friend from ruining his reputation with his and it's not like Naruto didn't already have the reputation of being the class clowned. Hell, the only downside is that he can never show his face in front of the new girl but that meant there was still two left. Oh wait. He hated them, so he basically is out of luck.

The class started and went into lunch as soon as possible. Neji and Kiba were involved in a lot of clubs and since the winter festival was coming soon, the both of them had other matters to tend to. Neji, still with a book to his face, handed Naruto a drink while Kiba, still looking for the girls who mysteriously disappeared, handed Naruto a bento box. Since the three were little kids, their parents would exchange lunch boxes for each other since all of them knew each other well. Another fun fact, all of the three's parents dealt with cooking one way or another. Kiba's family ran a local pet shop and were experts at making animal food. Even if someone's dog were to not eat and at the brink of death because it was sick, it still wouldn't turn down the meals made by Kiba's mom. Also, the food is known to be really healthy and is rumored to bring back dogs from death. Neji's father works as a main chef for some very rich families. Naruto never asked what family since he honestly didn't care and Neji never intended on answering it. The food was always exquisite and noblesque in a way that made people always turn their heads when they were sharing Neji's lunches. Naruto's parents are food critics at a famous magazine company, holding the power to either lift a restaurant back to life or bury it in the ground. They were major stars internationally which is why Naruto lived alone for most of the year. Despite sounding like terrible parents, they always face-chatted with each other regularly and Naruto never felt like the kid with no parents.

The three carried on this tradition by cooking each others meals. This also gave an excuse for Neji to not receive any 'bentos' from the girls who desperately wanted it. Naruto always sensed evil intentions staring behind him when they traded lunches and Kiba always assumed girls were just checking him out. After exchanging their meals, Neji and Kiba walked over to the door. They turned to Naruto once more with smiles. "Good luck on your club activities." Naruto grinned, drooling from looking at his food. Kiba waved his hand, "Make sure you give me constant updates on the girls. I don't want to miss them in action, alright?"

Even Neji dropped his book to the side to say a proper farewell. "Thanks for what you did Naruto. I'm thankful." He said as he lifted his book to his face again. They exchange a few more farewells before Naruto found himself alone. He glanced out the window while dipping expensive crab meat at a fountain that dripped out a special crab sauce Neji made. The food he brought was always something special…sometimes Naruto wondered how the hell he fit it all in his book bag. The drink from Kiba was a special blend of chilled green-tea too which nicely washed the food down. When looking out the window there was a transparent reflection and Naruto saw all the students slowly walking out. Naruto turned his head and was dumbfounded to see the whole class walking out. "Is something the matter?" He asked Shikamaru who looked tired. "Some girl paid us all to leave and no one said anything about it because it was free money. Cheap bastards…"

"T-Then why are you leaving too?" Naruto quickly asked. Shikamaru brought out his wallet and showed it to be empty. "Having no money is a drag bro…sorry…" Naruto looked confused as he watched Shikamaru's back leave the class. He didn't know what to do which is why he just stood there, shocked at this unknown event. He didn't even realize that he could walk out the door as well until the class was fully empty. Before he could escape, he saw the doors open once more and at each side of the classroom. It opened simultaneously as the last people he wanted to see entered.

Ino and Sakura…

They stopped at a good distance which made Naruto assume control of his body again. He almost froze on the spot. The evil intent blasting from these girls body nearly knocked him off his feet. He got into a fighting position. "I'm not the same person as I was yesterday…" he warned. "I swear I'll cut you!"

"Empty threats…" Ino laughed. She stepped closer and at the same time Sakura stepped closer too. They were both making their way close to him until they were just one step away from touching. Naruto felt like he was looking at dolls, dolls from which came through the pits of hell to rain Armageddon. But Naruto wasn't ready to give up so easily. He stood his ground bravely and was ready to retaliate with all he had. He observed the background, is it just them? Even if they were confident in their skills Naruto was still able to overpower them if he wanted to. It wouldn't be impossible to force him down but at the same time, going with only two was risky. Despite Naruto being a known Otaku, he was still very skilled at fighting since he was picked on at a very young age. Even though he had two childhood friends fighting against him, the three were always against the world.

Kiba and Naruto are self-explanatory since they had arrogant personalities that just pissed people off but Neji was a special case. As much as he was adored by the female population, he was just as hated by the male population. Even Naruto and Kiba felt a little jealously at one point in time but that all changed when they found Neji was plainly, and genuinely not interested at starting a relationship so they never counted him as a competition.

Naruto felt the beads of sweat line up on his forehead, "What do you want!?" He said stubbornly.

"It's common knowledge around these parts that you're a people pleaser." Ino replied. She crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"I made people hate me since the day walked in school! What are you talking about?!" Naruto snapped.

"Well, maybe in the past, but as of right now you're definitely popular with your short burst and clumsy personality…" Sakura teased. She lightly pushed him at the shoulder. Naruto didn't jump the gun yet since he's aware that this girl can kick butt. Not only did she deal with the Yakuza half the time, she's also a blackbelt at almost everything. Naruto still felt he can overpower her but even then it's still a 50-50.

"Okay…but I still don't know what your getting at?"

Ino and Sakura both glanced at each other for a moment. "Our fathers have made a bet…" Ino started.

"…a bet for our lives…" Sakura finished.

"A bet?" Naruto looked confused.

"If we can't become president by the end of the year, they will forfeit our lives…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're lives…you mean kill right? Wait…who would kill their little girls?" Naruto never heard something like that in his entire lives. Is this real life? Did they just say that if they don't get presidency this year, their parents would literally kill them…"What…?"

Ino closed her eyes while Sakura was staring somewhere in a distance. "Being rich isn't completely as it's made out to be Naruto and as noble women we have to accomplish this task no matter what. We're expected to find lovers as well, so I have a proposition for you."

Sakura quickly returned back to the normal world and looked at Ino suspiciously, "Wait a second. You said we'll make him decide on his own!" She yelled at Ino for some reason.

"Decide what?!" Naruto was still very, very confused in the matter. Ino cleared her throat and looked not at all displeased. "I will reward you with my virginity…if you decide to join my campaign…"

"NO!" Sakura yelled as she shoved Ino to the wall. Naruto nearly was caught by surprise since she did it so fast. He tried to grab Sakura off but she was stronger than an Ox. There goes the plan to over power her if things had turn ugly. "Naruto…" She calmly said. "If you join my campaign I will give you my virginity…"

Naruto walked back until he felt his back hit the wall. "This is insane! You're both insane! Calm the hell down!"

The two girls stared at Naruto as he started to freak out. "Okay…" They both said. "We'll calm down but you have to decide right now…who is it going to be? Me or Ino?"

"I…I…" Naruto looked uncomfortable as they got closer and closer. Secretly showing him their special feminine side of themselves. "I…" Naruto didn't know what to say.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I…" Naruto murmured. There was something about these girls that he couldn't put his finger on it. They are beautiful, charming - at least when they want to be - but there was something missing. Naruto made space for himself as the girls butted heads. Ino Yamanaka of Yamanaka corps and Sakura Haruno, direct descendant of the Yakuza. Why would they even think about going out with someone like him? Naruto was never the type to downplay himself and his quirks but even he isn't as shallow to think that they're in the same league. Even though he thought like this with an open mind who couldn't help but feel the 'other' idea linger in the back of his mind. What if he just says screw it and enjoys the ride. It's not like he's forcing them or anything and they are so eager to offer their unspoiled seed, what's the problem?

But whenever that kind of thinking took control of Naruto's mind he realized what made the girls so unique. No matter how confident they look when they had to sacrifice something so sacred to them. Naruto could tell. They could butt heads through their whole lives but the bleak truth in all of this…is that they're sad. They have to appearance to become an international model, the confidence and pride to become a leader of any group out there, they have the skill to do it and then do it again but they're sad.

"What motivates you…" Naruto whispered to the girls as they argued against each other. They then turned their heads awkwardly at him with a questionable expression. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed lightly and tried with his whole might to look at them but he couldn't. "What keeps you going?" He asked. "Because I have never met girls who are more desperate than you and I know I'm a great guy and all and this is just the beginning of my harem-king life but what exactly keeps you gunning for me? You treated me terribly and once you found out I was actually popular and could help you with your nonsense quest you go so far as to offer me your virginity."

"You're a man…" Ino stated. Of course he was a guy that was obvious enough but her sentence carried something sour. The way she said it, it was like the term 'man' was what she had to go against her whole life. "…you should be happy. You have the two most beautiful girls you ever met fighting for the thing between your legs because we don't have that. You should be laughing at us and ridicule us because our fathers are willing to sacrifice their daughters for a silly bet they made when they're drunk…" she said as she broke apart from Sakura and stepped back. "You ever thought you were loved…Naruto? You ever wondered why we're stuck in an apartment despite our fathers making billions? Sure it's for our own safety but think harder, what's more safer than the most elite security group in the world or one of, if not, the most dangerous gangs in the world? They abandoned us Naruto…and I thought my father loved me." Suddenly, there were tears running down her eyes. "Every day when I was a child…he would kiss me goodnight and read me a bedtime story. When I was scared? He would stay up and give up sleep for me. But when he made a bet with his friends and his pride was on the line…? He didn't even think about it."

Naruto finally forgot about his fear and disgust and was able to look at them. These girls…they're broken. He wanted to comfort her but he wasn't too drunk in despair to do that. That was when Sakura spoke her tale. "My father was the same. I was bullied as a child and everyone made fun of me. The Yakuza gang are all just a bunch of idiots who would give up their lives for my father, regardless of who'll they make sad. I learned later it was just stupid teasing but they made my life a living hell. They had so much expectations for me but they didn't realize in their minuscule brain that the pressure was killing me. My father then took me up one day and trained me. He trained my mental and physical fortitude and I remember waking up at the middle of the night because of the pain. His body was getting old but he still woke up early in the morning to make sure I did my training right. He even did it until he got sick. Now that I was strong, anyone who treated me unfairly, I'd knock their teeth out and it was all thanks to him. He wasn't the father of the year and he knew that. He was a bad influence to any child he ever bore but even though that was the case, he still tried to teach me courage the only way he knew how and that meant a lot to me. Until he decided to sell me off as cattle for no reason in particular."

"No…" Naruto was speechless. How can someone who would give a leg and then some for their daughters just give them up after all that for some bet they made. As if Ino read his mind she answered him. "Pride." She simply said, regaining her composure. Sakura too was starting to become strong again. "The pride is what made them do what they did. They considered it more important then their life, their friends, their family. Nothing was more important than pride. It's what drove them to become the men that stand here today and if they, our fathers, considered pride to be so important. Who am I to take it any differently? If my father was willing to sacrifice his only child for his pride, then sacrificing my virginity is considered a small thing."

"ARE YOU STUPID!" Naruto yelled. The two girls flinched after hearing that from him. A commoner whom they shared their darkest secrets with suddenly calling them idiots. Turning the tables onto them. Sakura glared back and growled. "You don't understand Naruto…you never will."

"Of course I don't understand!" Naruto snapped. These girls…they had fathers who taught them so much, who sacrificed themselves for so long yet they themselves couldn't understand something that required simple-minded thinking. "You've been so reliant towards your fathers you forgotten what mattered. The relationship between you guys. You act as if you're the criminal in all of this because you're a woman when you should have slapped the shit out of your fathers and told them differently. You should beat some sense into them, not actually go through with it because now you're just confirming their crazy thoughts and ideals." Naruto felt himself being so worked up that he was barely breathing right. "I don't know what goes on in the life of a noble or how boring as crap it must be to sacrifice your daughters but pride is…" he paused. What exactly was pride? Naruto never had pride in anything he did. He felt gratitude and it's not that he's incapable of feeling pride. It's more like he hasn't down anything to take pride in just yet. Maybe nows the time? "Pride is family. Pride is friends. I guess I do take pride in my friends but I'm grateful more that I have them. If someone close to you forgot that then don't let them make the decision that could ruin their lives forever. If your fathers think so highly of pride then consider yourself as major part to that pride. You don't need to lose your virginity for something silly like that…"

Ino and Sakura looked at Naruto for a moment and a blanket of silence covered all of them. Naruto, who was just frightened a while ago to even look at them, was staring at them head on. After several seconds, Ino bopped her head to the side and smiled. It was like the sadness was wiped clean in an instant. "This commoner is very interesting…" she said to Sakura as Sakura even chuckled a little. "To think there was someone who would turn down us for the sake of doing what's right, let alone a man? This is the end of the world." She joked.

"Wait…what happened. Why aren't you guys crying…?" Naruto was as lost as a man stranded in a lone island at the middle of the sea. "It was just a joke Naruto…we wanted to…how should I say this…test your mettle." Ino seductively said as she made her way to him. She unbuttoned the first buttoned slightly revealing Naruto's chest. Naruto was already at the end of the wall and he couldn't move back any further. "And I have to say…" She kissed him on the neck which made Naruto's back hair stand up. "…I'm very satisfied."

Sakura was the next to lean against Naruto's chest. Two better than average breasts pressing against him. Naruto never felt something so soft brushing against him. His face was turning hot. "So…all that time." He struggled to say. "You were just messing with me? What the hell…that so messed up." Naruto was irregularly breathing. "Your fathers really didn't make a deal with each other?"

"No, that's 100% true. It's just that we understand why." Ino laughed. "You don't understand because you never witnessed someone lead people. Integrity, pride, honor, all of these must be taken into consideration. Your way of thinking is not but a man who leads his own life and the lives of others. Do you understand?" she licked Naruto's ear and Naruto shivered. "Our fathers all started out like you, a commoner destined for greatness. There wasn't a noble man in sight who could live to their criteria so they sent us here to find one based on our judgment. It's impressive really…you've went up a few places since we first met and I must say I'm impressed." her hand was reaching a lot lower than it should have and then suddenly, when things was just going to happen, the door shoots open and two people run in for the rescue.

"Neji! Secure Naruto. I'll handle these two…" Kiba glared. He stood in front of the girls and there was beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Ino and Sakura stared puzzling at him for a moment. Kiba reached to his belt and was about to strip in front of the girls until he felt his collar being grabbed. "Oh no you don't." Neji said, restraining the horny mongrel. Kiba barked and whined but it wasn't any good. "Guys…" Naruto said. He looked like he was about to die but then again, he couldn't hide the lustful smile on his face. "You came for me…how about you come back again in the next twenty minutes…" Neji shook his head and grabbed Naruto by the other hand. He then stepped in front of the two girls and looked at them. "I'll be taking them now…please excuse us." Neji said and walked out the door. Sakura and Ino didn't know how to comprehend what happened. After that lunch soon ended and the three decided to skip class until things cool downed. They headed to the local arcade which was just outside the school. Skipping class wasn't necessarily hard and was known throughout the faculty. The reason why it wasn't strictly relegated was because of the high drop out rate in Konoha high.

Naruto and Kiba may look like idiots but really they were talented enough to be average students without studying. Neji's grade were second to none so he could skip a day or maybe a year and still hold onto his first place. He still didn't like skipping school but todays a special case. They played a few games mostly to take the girls off their minds and that's when they sat at one of the tables, sipping on soda cans they bought at the drink machine. "So…" Kiba started the conversation. "What was deal with those girls? Any idea why they would attack you?"

"Dunno…" Naruto honestly answered. He scratched the back of his head. "Apparently it was some bet their parents made but at the end they were just pretending to be sad about it. Really says something about their character, ya'know." Neji added in his two cents. "Be careful of those girls Naruto, they'll strangle the life out of you. My father knows their families personally and said they really do live sad lives. The reason they act so wild is because all their lives they're restraint that when they don't have to act all noble-like, they start to act crazy. He even mentioned something about those girls."

"Oh yea?" Naruto's interest piqued as he sipped on his soda again. "And what was that?" He asked. Neji didn't know how to put it into words but shrugged his shoulders, saying the exact thing his father told him. "He said their fathers are trying to get rid of them, so to say, because of how horrible their starting to act up. It's only a matter of time before they really do something. I advice you to stay close, Kiba's girl repellent is very useful in these cases."

"Oi, oi…" Kiba looked offended but no one cared. Neji looked at the setting sun, at this time school should be over but they were waiting for everyone to leave the school. They didn't want to walk up to any unsuspecting teachers on their way back. "How about you join a club?" he asked Naruto. Naruto was still trying to assemble his thoughts after everything and now the matter of joining a club was added onto the list. He felt smoke coming out of his ears but did his best to maintain. "A club? Like the one you and Kiba are in?"

"Yea!" Kiba smiled. "That's a great idea. Our clubs are full right now but there's plenty of clubs opening at the moment. Hey, Neji, didn't you say you had a friend who needed members ASAP?" Kiba asked Neji as Neji felt himself getting a little hot. He didn't like talking about this 'friend' because of how close they actually are but the fact remained so. Naruto and Kiba were just waiting for more information but Neji wasn't ready to commit to it. "It's true. She's currently looking for members but I'm not sure if it's the kind of club you'll like."

"If it means helping you out one way or another, I'm willing to give it a try." Naruto puts in his understanding of the matter. Neji looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "It really could put you in a bind because of how this girl relates to the other two…It's Hinata…the third new girl. She's opening a club to take care of plants, something she always wanted to do." Naruto had already pieced Hinata being a direct relative to Neji so he didn't really mind. "That's okay but what's the gist? There's something you're hiding Neji."

"Well…you need five members to become a club right and since Hinata didn't know anyone besides the other two girls…well…look it'll really help me out if you could join them…"

"Join the girls who're trying to rape me…" Naruto said plainly. "Am I really an object that gets rape constantly…"

"Look you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Neji explained. Kiba joined the conversation again. "Wait you said they needed five members and I've been thinking about this for a while…" It was like he too was having a complicated situation like Naruto even though he was just doing basic math. "If you counted Naruto, the two girls and Hinata…that would be…" he held his fingers in front of him. "That would be four…people…right? They still don't have enough to officially count as a club."

"Well done Einstein…" Neji said sarcastically. He then sighed and folded his fingers through his hair. "You're right. They still won't have enough. That's why I need to ask for another favor. Naruto, if you can find another member, I'll truly be indebt to you." Neji even stood up and bowed lowly. Naruto, who was chuckling slightly at the sight, tried to maintain a normal attitude. "Don't worry about it Neji…I can find someone by today."

"No…" Neji shook his head, his eyes closed and his face facing towards the ground. "This is really troubling to you especially since you'll need to find another member by tomorrow…I know how much it might weigh your heart but you're really doing me a favor. And even when you helped me this morning through introduction-" Neji looked up and noticed Naruto wasn't even paying attention. He and Kiba we're exchanging a few words.

"Do you want to join a club with three of the hottest girls?" He asked Kiba. Kiba took out his phone and was dialing a number, "Hang on for one second." He replied to Naruto. The person he was calling answered and the voice was none other then Kiba's club manager. "Hello? Yea, this is Kiba. I'm just calling because I'm quitting club. Yea. Yea…I know the festival is coming up but I don't care. Okay. Bye."

Naruto then turned to Neji and grinned widely. "See that wasn't so hard!" He slapped Neji at the back. Neji was just staring at his friends not knowing whether this was a joke but he knew what he needed to do. He took his phone out as well and texted something, after that he put it back in his pocket and closed his eyes, revealing what he texted. "Looks like I'm quitting my club as well." Kiba and Naruto both held their hands in the air ecstatic. "Oh! Neji is on our side!"

"You finally decided to stop being gay and picked a girl didn't you!" Kiba patted him on the back. Neji slapped his hand away harshly with his eyes closed. "Nothing like that!" He snapped. "Someone needs to make sure you both don't get arrested for molestation. As your friend, I decided to be that person."

After a few more exchanging of the words, the three decided to go their separate ways and went home. Naruto didn't meet much resistance at his apartment and managed to get inside his room safely, mostly due to his sneaky skills but he also knew the girls must be busy with their own thing. He went to sleep and got ready for school. Neji had texted him that the orientation was early in the morning so he got ready for school a little earlier then he was used to which he didn't mind. He sent a text down Kiba's way even though he was sure Neji already did it. When walking to school he met with little resistance, just a stalker note at his front door and he already knew who it was from. He threw it away in the trash and walked to school. Neji texted him the location a while back and when he arrived he saw his two friends standing in front of the room, shocked.

"What's wrong guys?" Naruto jogged halfway there to see the commotion. Neji and even Kiba stood frozen when Naruto got into view to see a sign that read.

"Konoha high's first ever relationship advice featuring…" it had all their names plastered and a photo displaying them in an awkward position. Naruto had his lips slightly parted as he slowly turned his head to Neji. "I thought you said they were taking care of freaking plants! What the hell is this all about."

Neji couldn't even say a word since the pictures that were being used were awfully personal and required a lot of power to obtain them. Kiba continued reading the poster out loud until they came to the last part. His face then returned to normal as he lets out a light chuckle. "…we also take care of plants. Oh! Don't worry guys, they're also taking care of plants."

"That's not the point idiot!" Naruto snapped. "How the hell did they know we were joining before we even decided in joining!"

Kiba mulled over it for a moment and then realized too. "Wait a second! Are they trying to portray us as the type who gives advice!"

"No…" There was a voice behind them. The three turned their heads to see Ino, Sakura and Hinata standing there, well, really, Ino and Sakura standing above Hinata who quickly retreated behind Neji's back. "I tried to stop them…" She cried. "But they were very forceful…"

"Starting from today." Ino ignored Hinata for the moment and looked at the three with a thick ruler in her hand. "You are now members of this club…"

A/N: Holy moly what the hell happened there?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were all sitting in the meeting room. The chairs were separated into two groups. The first set of chairs was occupied by Naruto, Kiba and a reluctant Neji and the second set of chairs were taken by the three girls. Kiba and Naruto both peeked out of their little huddle, checking if they were listening to what the girls considered as 'useless-information'. Neji wanted things to go normally. He never expected the two girls to act civilized and actually be the ones to initiate the conversation but he knew for a fact that Kiba and Naruto were sweating bullets, unaware on how to handle this situation. He sighed. It's sad too that the two boys were the most attracted to them and yet they guard themselves, perhaps that's the reason why? Neji was afraid to go further into the minds of Kiba and Naruto, feeling he would grow insane if he dove even halfway through their thoughts.

"What's the big idea? Stuffing us in a room with them?" Kiba whispered. He was actually aware of the possibility but the fact that they aren't in an open environment worried him. It wasn't as if he was trying to be arrested or anything. He thought if he could avoid direct confrontation he would be able to control himself but the tiny, compound room filled with a womans scent is exactly what might cause a tick in his brain and go wild. He wasn't scared or intimidated, he just didn't want to do anything he'll regret. Naruto had a similar understanding, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I swear the moment we leave each other they'll pounce. We have to stick together."

"Idiots!" Neji whispered back, obviously annoyed. If there's any kind of distrust or separation within a group it won't last for a week. It'll crash and it'll burn. He knows, he used to be the manager for his previous club. Just thinking about it made his a little guilty after quitting so easily but he was sure they're fully capable of handling themselves. He just hopes he didn't leave a sour taste after his departure. "Look at them!" Neji slapped both hands on Naruto's face, squishing it together and forcing him to look at their direction. "Look! They're willing to work together why can't we too? We have to at least show them we can conduct ourselves properly."

Naruto pushed Neji off of him and pointed directly at his face. "That's how they get ya!" Naruto warned. He grabbed his steel chair and scooted it to the meeting table but his hand was still pointing directly at Neji. Kiba soon followed behind, scooting his metal chair and both created a horrible, screeching sound but Kiba kept to the tradition and pointed at Neji too. Neji felt as if he was sending his friends to their deaths but he was rarely ever wrong, plus, all of them knew of the consequences, Naruto himself dealt with them for a whole summer. This kind of thing was just like them to pull off. Neji picked up his chair and sat it in the middle. The person in the middle of a group are usually 'chosen' as the representative of that group even though he was sure Neji and Naruto were going to scream their concerns the first chance they get.

If anyone else had been in the middle, the girls had better chances talking to a brain-dead road-kill but before the meeting was made. Naruto and Kiba appointed Neji to be their spokesperson, just as long as they can add in their two-cents too every once in a while. Sakura leaned forward, looking up at Neji to see if he would react. Seeing such a pretty girl looking upward would always get a mans attention and that girl being prettier than most girls made it even easier but Neji stayed resilient, unaffected by any of their tricks. He was to act appropriately and mature but there was caution in his actions. "What is the purpose of this meeting and why are we here?"

"Yea!" Naruto agreed. "You get em Neji!" It didn't help that Naruto's nose was bleeding and Kiba had to result to covering his eyes and nose. To add onto that, weren't these guys just booing for him a second ago? Neji didn't care. He took the support from them anyways. It's not like he wasn't attracted to these girls but having 'private' tutors from the likes of Tsunade and Kurenai, he was well exposed to what a female body can and can't do. Sakura pouted and sat back again, leaving Ino to assume control.

"We wait…" Hinata spoke shyly. The intensity in the air was making her faint but she summoned everything in her to be part of the group as well. There was a lot of big names here. Naruto, Kiba and Neji don't know it but they're all really popular with urban legends and such. For example, Neji is known to never slack on studies and to score first place every time. Naruto was clumsy and dense but his advice helped a lot of people even though he doesn't realize it himself. He's also a top track star. Kiba's sexual arousal was considered inhumane, legends say there's not a single day he's not aroused, which decreases his popularity with high school girls but increases his popularity with adult women who had fetishes for 'savage' men.

But the one talent they all had in common was their ability to cook.

The meals they would bring in at lunch were always an eye pleaser. The exquisite cooking from Neji. The finest plates and meat man has ever seen and the way he would set up the meals were nothing less of a five star restaurant. His ability to wait the table as a waiter made you feel as if you're the most important person in the world which is why he's so popular with girls. Kiba created 'healthy' meals but the word 'healthy' doesn't do Kiba's food justice. The meals this man created is kissed by the gods as it can heal a man at deaths door. He also specializes on cooking for animals and knows exactly what meals are needed for any animal in the world. The food was always tasty too. If Kiba's cooking was holy, Naruto's cooking was the opposite. He specialized at cooking spicy meals but that doesn't limit his choices. Even people who don't do well with spicy food can enjoy his meals as he knows how to add the right kind of kick and the right kind of heat. What made it so special was the fact that it would arouse you. He made heat sexy, spicy food attractive and always left a satisfied feeling afterward.

And these three always assumed they were hated but for good reason. For a long time it was them versus the world, the world versus them. They gave the world a chance a long time ago and were left bruised and hurt, a traumatizing past that they shared but that feeling of hatred and revenge made them grow as friends to the point they were like brothers. They loved each other and would die for each other despite their conflicting personalities they never would betray the other.

Hinata swallowed hard. She really wanted things to just turn out well and then they can soothe their suspicion when they take care of plants. Plants were always so nice to have around. Maybe if they could get through the day, it would be as easy as that. Sakura was staring eerily at Kiba. "So, it's true. This man cannot control his-" Hinata quickly screamed to block out Sakura before she finished that sentence. Sakura confusingly looked at her for a moment before childishly folding her arms onto her chest. The relationship between the three girls is rather odd. It's assumed that since they rarely hung out in the public that they just didn't get along but that was far from the case. They just did their jobs to find a suitable husband and looking for one together was just plainly weird.

They actually got along really well and almost similar to how Naruto, Kiba and Neji got along. They too were having problems adjusting to their 'noble' lives and stuck together to give each other strength. Just like Neji, Hinata would try and calm down the two conflicting personalities in Ino and Sakura but Naruto and Kiba didn't fight as much as Ino and Sakura do and Neji's more dominant in his position. It's more like Hinata would try and calm down Ino and Sakura from ripping off each others heads while Neji would force Naruto and Kiba from joining forces and create a harem world.

"I just think only weak minded people can't control their lust." Sakura finished but Neji merely smiled. "That's funny…Kiba's the strongest member mentally out of the three of us." Neji grinned, pretending to be one-up on Sakura's understanding of things. Naruto was about to agree until he poked his head out and looked directly at Neji. "I wouldn't go 'that' far…" Naruto said, stressing the word 'that'. Even Kiba stuck his head out with his closed eyes and nose "No use on lying like that Neji, you have better chances saying the clouds are purple." Neji's veins popped on his forehead as he swung angrily at the two. "Shut up and take a compliment you buffoon. Anyways. What makes you guys believe we're going to get a person to open up personally to us."

The moment Neji finished that sentence, there were rapid knocking from the main door. Ino stood up and looked at Neji with a sly smile. "Speak of the devil…someone's here." She walked up to receive the guest. Naruto exchanged looks with Neji and Kiba. They weren't sure whether they should take this seriously or not. "Who would come to 'us' for advice…" he whispered to Neji. Neji's eyes were on the door as he replied. "Maybe some clueless girl or some female teacher that hasn't found a husband yet. There's no way a guy would go so far to embarrass himself…" the door opened and Shikamaru walked in casually. He waved at the three guys as they looked at him with jaws dropped.

"Shika!?" Neji looked confused. "W-What are you doing here…don't tell me…you actually got a problem with a girl."

Shikamaru scratched his head lazily and plopped himself on the guest couch. "Well…sorta…I really only need Kiba." Shikamaru revealed. Everyone looked at Kiba who could barely talk because he had to cover his nose and eyes. Neji and Naruto can't figure out what until Shikamaru further revealed as to why. "Ya see…some jerk stole Temari's…" Shikamaru's face turned a little red. "…underwear during gym practice and the culprit is going to sell it online." Naruto and Neji nodded their heads as if they understood completely now while the girls were still a little shocked and confused. Neji smiled as he turned to face the girls. "You see. Kiba's not a pervert, believe it or not, he's just a common man. He can't resist a girl completely, especially if it's right in his face."

"W-What do you mean?" Sakura felt a little exposed which cracked a smile on Neji's face. "You see." Neji further revealed. "Kiba has incredible eyesight and smell, especially when it comes to women and women this age tend to give off a certain smell which arouses him." Sakura quickly covered herself as she let out a scream. Kiba swallowed hard and tried to look normal. "It's not like I'm trying too or anything it's just something that happens. I don't hate it…if I'm being honest right now. Nothing smells better than that…" Ino didn't really care. She just didn't think about it and Hinata was still trying to comprehend what Neji just said. Neji then pointed out the door and used the moment of confusion to rush them out. "Since this is the case…I believe we ought to have you girls set out so Kiba can speak normally. As soon as we got the details we'll share it with you."

"I'm staying…" Ino said. She looked at Neji at his eyes and felt he was plotting something. "I don't care about Kiba's unusual ability it doesn't effect me at all." Sakura didn't feel the same but felt her hand being grabbed and restraining her down. Hinata was perfectly fine with it too even when she understood what it meant. It embarrassed her at first but believed Kiba really wasn't trying to do something indecent. "Sorry Kiba that you have to deal with this all the time. I hope you can get used to it and not get aroused all the time." Kiba released his hold on his nose and eyes and froze. There was never a time a girl would allow him in her presence after that. He started getting teary-eyed as he opened his arms wide, finally feeling accepted by woman-kind. "Guys!" he tried to rush to them but Neji grabbed him at the last second.

"Slow down there hot-shot. We have a mission first." Neji pointed at Shikamaru and then asked. "Do you have the girl in question?"

Shikamaru nodded but before he could ask Temari to step inside, Kiba stopped him. "Not needed. I already picked up scent."

Ino's eyes widened for a moment. "Oh…that is impressive…" she looked a little amazed.

"Okay." Neji spoke. He looked at the three girls. "See? That wasn't so hard. It's not like we were planning anything…" he looked at Ino especially and Ino chuckled playfully, feeling her mental abilities challenged. She found out Neji had a knack of reading people's minds indirectly. He could process facial expressions like reading a book. He was impressive as well. Naruto on the other hand has yet to show any of his abilities. Shikamaru said his farewells and walked out after Neji promised the task to be done by tomorrow. The deadline was short but with Kiba they could find out the culprit by the end of school.

Before they could pack up. Hinata stopped everybody from leaving. "I asked permission to skip homeroom today. For all of us." Everyone looked at her for a moment. It wasn't like her to jump in and start a conversation but everyone found it refreshing at the very least. Naruto was to join her first, "And why would you do that? We finished discussing what needed to be discussed." Hinata sighed, gathering the strength to continue on. Something about Naruto made her a little shy even though she just met him personally today. Maybe…in another life…Neji stopped her thought process. "I see nothing else to be done…and I really hate skipping anything." He admitted.

"It's just this once since we'll be working hard after school." Hinata said. She looked at the that small little balcony they had since their clubroom was at the second floor. There was 6 plant pots yet to sprout. It didn't take more than that to figure out what they had to do next. All of them looked at each other uncomfortably and it was Kiba who encouraged them. "I guess it's not so bad. We are Konoha high's first ever relationship club that takes care of plants…"

Sakura didn't find a problem with skipping class. She found it mostly boring anyways and she didn't mind teasing those two idiots in the meantime. "You didn't have to put the first part of the club name to get your point across…" she skipped along to the balcony. Naruto followed behind her and leaned against the railings of the balcony as Kiba and Hinata tagged along. "Amazing…the view is really cool over here." Naruto said. The view sprouted towards the city, showing the tall buildings and huge signs with the latest T.V series and when it will be on. Ino's interest was caught as she made her way through there. "What time did it say on that thing?"

It was now a reluctant Neji who was the last to join in. He stubbornly walked to the group with his eyes closed. "I still think going to class is really important…"

For one time during the day, regardless of what was happening or what kind of stress is going on their lives. The 6 of them chatted as if friends and took care of their designated plants.


End file.
